One Shots
by CottonCandyDream
Summary: One shots that occur before, during, or beyond the series! Disclaimer- Heather Vogel Frederick owns the MDBC series!
1. She's Okay

**Dylan's POV**

"Isn't this awesome?" I ask Ryan, my twin brother. We're tobogganing with our sister and her friends and boyfriend. While they're racing, we're having fun. Suddenly, we hear shouts behind us. I don't pay attention to them because I don't understand what they're saying. But, Jess whooshes past us, getting her leg crushed in the action. A few seconds later, she screams. I've never heard her scream like that.

Ryan is pale, but not from the cold. We may tease her, and prank her, and spy on her, and annoy her, but we really do love Jess. Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, down. And we're really worried. She never screams. Ever. I don't entirely understand what's going on.

Emma rushes up to us. "Where's everyone else?" Ryan asks.

She swoops us into a bear hug. "Thank God you're okay," she breathes.

"Where's everyone else?" Ryan repeats.

"Erm, well, most of the others are going home except for us. And Darcy."

"Where's Darcy?" I ask.

"He's finding Mrs. Crandall. When the ambulance gets here, we're taking you two back to our house."

I'm shocked. "Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up! _Ambulance?!_"

"Um, yeah. For, for Jess."

"Why does Jess need an ambulance?" Ryan hollers. Emma shushes him.

"Because something happened to her leg," Emma replies "and they need to check it out at the hospital. I think she broke it. I've never heard her scream like that."

"Neither have we," Ryan says.

The sound of sirens come into the distance. They then rush up to the sledding hill we're on, whatever it's called. Jess is put on a carrier and hurried away to a hospital. Ryan, Emma, Darcy, and I stare as the ambulance drives away to the hospital. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault," Darcy keeps saying under his breath.

"It's not your fault," someone says behind us. It's Mrs. Crandall. "We didn't know this was going to happen, and no matter what we could do, we still wouldn't know this would happen. You did the right thing, Darcy, bringing her to me and calling the ambulance."

"Thank you, Mrs. Crandall," Emma says. "I think my parents are expecting us. It was nice seeing you again."

"As for you, Emma. And Dylan, Ryan, and Darcy. Bye!" Mrs. Crandall calls.

"Bye," we chorus mournfully. Ryan and I slither into the backseat of the Hawthornes' car, and Emma's in the passenger seat, next to Darcy. We're quiet the whole way home. When we pull into the driveway, Mrs. Hawthorne comes rushing out and swoops us all into a giant hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," she cries. We can't talk. We're traumatized.

"Phoebe, they're all freezing!" Mr. Hawthorne calls from the front door. "Let the poor kids in."

"Oh, right!" Mrs. Hawthorne shoos us in through the door. Emma points to where we can put out snow stuff. "Here, you can come into my room," Emma says. Darcy is quiet. We know it's not us. He's really upset with himself. "Darcy," I tell him. "It's not your fault. It really isn't." I get a weak smile in return.

Emma shakes her head. "He's never been like this before. He must really like her." The three of us exchange a glance and giggle.

About a half an hour later, we're just going through Emma's books (she has a _lot_ of them!) when Mrs. Hawthorne's voice comes up the stairs. "Are you guys hungry?" None of the four of us reply, but we do come down the stairs to see that Mr. Hawthorne made cookies. The sweet aroma of the chocolate chips knock my senses into thinking that I need to eat these cookies. I devour one in a single bite.

Mr. Hawthorne glances at the clock on the oven. "Darcy, football starts in forty-five minutes. You better get going."

"I'm not going," Darcy states, leaning back a bit in his chair. Everyone in the room gapes at him.

"Darcy, what happened to Jess was not your fault," Mrs. Hawthorne says quietly but sternly.

"Yeah," Emma, Ryan, and I agree.

"So you need to go," Mr. Hawthorne finishes.

Darcy groans, but retreats to his bedroom to get his equipment on. The phone rings. Mrs. Hawthorne picks it up. "Hello?...oh, yes, they're being absolute angels" she winks at my brother and me "….well, he's convinced it's his fault…I'll tell him she said that. He's getting ready for practice right now. We had to force him to go…..they're right next to me. Here you go, boys. It's your mom." She hands us the phone.

"Mom!" I say.

"Is Jess alright?" Ryan asks.

"Hi, boys. Yes, your sister is fine."

I felt like a huge boulder was let off my shoulders.

Jess was okay.

**Okay, so that was my first one shot! I hope you liked it! Next one-shot will be up shortly! Thanks for reading, and feel free to review! I love all your reviews! **

**- 3 Alexis**


	2. The Prince and the Princess

**I'm so sorry this took a long time! A guest gave an idea about Jess being upset over Darcy leaving for Dartmouth, and that's part of this one-shot. I need some more one-shots besides Jarcy ones! I live Jarcy, but there's already a story about one-shots about them, from Desss4ever. Great story, by the way. Enjoy! **

"C'mon, let's go see the new baby!" Phoebe said to her son. "You're going to have a baby sibling soon."

Darcy shrugged.

The threesome arrived at the hospital. Darcy had never seen a baby before, and was stunned. The baby was amazing. Finally, someone younger than him!

"Help, help, won't somebody help?" four-year-old Jess, playing a princess, cried out of her playset.

"I'll save you!" the prince exclaimed. It was Darcy. The parents all chuckled at this.

"Those two, they're gonna get married someday," Nicholas predicted.

"They are adorable," Phoebe agreed. "It's the same thing every time. He's the prince, she's the princess. What if it was real life?"

The goat. Sundance. It was onstage.

"Oh, my God," Phoebe murmured. "Someone, something…."

But before she could finish her sentence, and before he thought about it, Darcy leapt onstage and seized the goat. Jess was crying.

"It's okay, Jess," Darcy assured her. "I've got her—she's safe."

And Jess fell in love with Darcy right then and there on the spot over the goat.

"Would you like to go to the Colonial Dance with me?" Savannah asked him.

Darcy looked at Jess, who was in the passenger seat. He thought _Jess_ would ask her to the Colonial Academy dance. Why was he disappointed? She was two whole years younger than him. Darcy Hawthorne could never like Jessica Delaney.

"Why were you on my computer?" Emma asked. She wasn't mad, just curious.

"I was just talking to her," Darcy explained. "Jess."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Right."

He had felt giddy when Jess turned off her computer. And it was time to face the truth.

He could like her. And he did.

Darcy watched Emma embrace her best friend out of the corner of his eye while he greeted all the moms and siblings. Becca _kissed_ him. On the cheek, but still. It was disgusting.

Then, finally, he reached Jess. "Hey, Jess."

"Hey." He had to bend down to hug her, and she had to stand on her tiptoes, but there was a click. A spark.

"Oh, Darce?" Phoebe called to Darcy as he was heading out the door for his rugby match. "The book club and some of the families are coming today."

"'Kay," he replied over his shoulder.

_Fast forward when the match was over_

"GO RED SOX!" Toby exclaimed as Darcy walked through the door. Emma was in the kitchen—with Jess. He had forgotten they were coming.

"Jess!" he exclaimed. He wanted to hug her, but he smelled awful, and even if she _did_ like him back, she probably would mind the stench.

It wasn't meant to be.

"I'm really glad you came," Darcy said to Jess on their walk through the canal.

"Me too," she replied.

And as they rounded the bend toward Ivy Cottage, he tugged her braid just like he always did since she was six, and then he reached down and took her hand. Fingers interlocking, they made their way toward the village.

It was meant to be.

******************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Jess didn't know what she was doing. Yet, she was kissing him. It was so confusing, yet so amazing. And he was kissing her.<p>

They broke apart, smiling. He left to go home with his family, and they both slept with huge goofy grins on their faces.

******************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Jess missed him so much. He was gone—at Dartmouth. And he had exams, and couldn't come back for her Colonial concert.<p>

There was a knock on the door. "Jess?" Shannon called. "Could you get that?" She was smiling. She knew what was going on. Jess didn't.

Jess opened the door. There, standing at the door, was a six feet two-and-a-half inches tall, brown eyed, curly brown haired, boy. Darcy.

"But—you—how?" She couldn't form a sentence.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Darcy replied. And he kissed her. They had done that a lot, but it felt magical every time.

"Okay, this is going to sound _super_ cliché, but I've known you for your whole life, and I knew that it would end up like this, but…" Darcy was sweating, and he dropped down to one knee. "Do you want to get married? To me?"

He said this so bluntly and so oddly funny that Jess had to laugh. "Yeah. I will! Yes! Please! A decillion times!"

He kissed her. He couldn't believe it. She said yes!

"And I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne! You may kiss the bride!" Darcy followed the preacher's instructions.

"I knew it," Nicholas said to Michael and Shannon and Phoebe, the latter two who had been sobbing through the ceremony.

"No one doubted it," Michael confirmed. "It was like that from the old prince and princess days."

"Is it here?" Darcy asked from the waiting room.

The doctor nodded. "You have a healthy, beautiful, daughter."

Daughter! He couldn't believe it. He would be happy with either.

"And Jess is fine as well," the doctor added, but Darcy had already rushed into his new family's room.

"I want to name her Lilia," Jess said. Lilia was one of the names on their girl list, and had always been Jess's favorite.

"How about Lilia Phoebe?" Darcy proposed.

"Perfect."

And a new chapter started just like the story had begun.

**I hope you guys liked this one-shot! It was different from any others that I've written, or tried to write. I will update my He Chose Sophie story hopefully tomorrow, January 19, because I don't have school. Leave any one-shot recommendations in the reviews, and remember, I need more than Jarcy! Although, I would be happy to have more Jarcy ones as the story gets older!**

**As always,**

**Alexis**


	3. Big Mistake

**Sunflowerstar481 gave me this idea! Thank you! It's about Stewart when Jess introduces him to Rupert. Hopefully, I will update this story tomorrow morning, and He Chose Sophie later that night! Yay! Read on!**

**Stewart POV**

Why did I ever agree to go to England? I mean, Emma and I broke up. She kissed that Rupert guy. And Darcy, well, we don't see a lot of each other right now. Plus, we may be friends, but Emma is ruining this whole vacation.

Or maybe it's the fact that Emma isn't with me.

Anyway, Mom and Becca are dragging me to some ball. It's the 21st century! No one goes to balls anymore! I'm in a carriage with my mother and some of the other moms and Darcy. I have to admit, England _is_ beautiful, but right now I'm not in the mood. Emma is acting like this is all _my _fault. What?!

My mom keeps giving me warning looks, as if to say, _Stewart, your attitude needs to improve_. It's not like the other moms would care. They're jabbering on about how they have their own Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. I think they're talking about Cassidy and Tristan, but Darcy, next to me, is a deep shade of scarlet. Hmmm.

"Oh, look!" Gigi cries out. We've arrived. Joy.

I help my mother out of the carriage and inside. I can practically feel Emma's hurt eyes on me, but I don't care. She cheated on me. Kissed someone else.

The ball is super boring so far, and Stanley and I have been dissecting the Red Sox season so far.

"Stewart!" someone says behind me. "Stewart Chadwick?"

I turn around. It's Jess. Probably wants me to make amends with Emma, but I will not. I will stand firm, and no matter how awful Emma makes this Rupert dude out to be, I will not give in.

"What is it, Jess?" I ask. "Shouldn't you be with Mr. Darcy?"

Jess blushes furiously, and I know who the mothers were talking about in the carriage. Jess and Darcy. Who knew?

"There's someone that I—well, that E—Darcy wants you to meet. Their neighbor or something." She tugs my arm, motioning me to go. For such a tiny person, she sure is strong. Not extremely strong for her size, but more than you would think.

Jess drags me over to a boy standing by himself. He's got dark hair with a shock of bangs, gigantic ears and feet, and watery blue eyes. He's even scratching himself. Wow. Great first impression.

"How do you do?" he asks awkwardly, holding out his hand. I size up his gangly figure. "I'm Rupert Loomis." He says it with such a low, long voice it reminds me of a cow. Moo.

Suddenly, I realize who this is. I shoot a glance at Jess, and she nods at me. This is _Rupert?!_ Mistletoe Rupert?!

"So, ahem, if you'll excuse me, I hope to see you again," Rupert says. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Lovely to see you again, Jessica." Who in the world calls Jess Jessica except her mother? She doesn't even like it when her mom calls her that. No one could ever call her that. Well, except for Emma's brother. I grin.

"Now do you understand?" Jess demands when Rupert is out of earshot. I'm totally stunned. "Please tell me this wasn't a waste of time."

"No, it's, um…" I stammer.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Darcy and away from your sister's death glare. Seriously, this is freaking me out."

I smile. "This is just Becca, your friend. Wait till the girls at Alcott find out. They'll murder you."

"Thanks for the advice. Now, please go talk to Emma. Tell her how you were wrong, you're sorry, you're a moron. Or don't be that cliché. I don't get how guys woo girls." She goes off to join her boyfriend. Or maybe they're not dating yet. I don't know.

I see Emma, picking at her peach dress. I know there's something I need to do.

**I think we know how this ends. I threw in some Jarcy because it's the end of P&P and I NEED to include them at this time. Seriously, I was on cloud 18 after they arrived in England. And to think I was probably crying about Eva Bergson a few minutes before! Updates coming very soon!**

**As always,**

**Alexis**


	4. Someone Else

**Wow. Just wow. I know I thought I could update, but I didn't. I am a horrible person. From now on, no more promises, but frequent updates, hopefully. If you read this, please write #AlexisUpdates in your review. Feel free to let me know how you are upset with me. I will try to make sure this won't happen again.**

**Zach POV**

Tristan Berkeley is _ruining_ Gigi's wedding for me.

Cassidy is draped across him, laughing at everything he says. Or almost everything. It's disgusting. She's not even a girly-girl!

I absent-mindedly jab my straw into my Coke. "Whoa, dude, you okay?" a voice says behind me. It's Darcy.

"Um, yeah, uh, I'm fine," I manage to stammer.

Jess, who is with Darcy, looks at me in concern, and then to where I'm staring at, Tristan and Cassidy. "I get it. It's Cassidy."

"I just don't get it! She said there was no one else!" I burst. "She was my first crush, my first girlfriend…."

"Well," Jess tries to assure me. "Not _everyone_ stays with their first crush or significant other."

"Look who's talking!" Jess and Darcy look down sheepishly.

"Well, what do you want to do, then?" Darcy asks finally. "Do you want to make her jealous? Because that doesn't usually work."

"Everyone has someone except me! Even _Becca_ has a boyfriend! At the most _convenient _time," I say sarcastically.

"How 'bout Sophie?" Jess asks.

I think for a moment. Sophie Fairfax. I mean, she's French, and cute, and polite, and really charming, and that accent…._Snap out of it, Norton!_

"I dunno," I finally reply.

"We're there for you," Darcy says, punching me lightly on the shoulder. "I mean, most of these songs are depressing, and all about break-up, which isn't the best thing considering our circumstances."

"Go ahead, have fun," I murmur, waving them away.

After a few minutes, a French accent says, "Excuse me? Is this seat taken?"

Sophie doesn't wait for an answer, and sits down anyways.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "It's just my ex-girlfriend has a new boyfriend."

"Ah, Cassidy." So Sophie knows about my break-up. "I am sorry. She actually is a nice person, and maybe you will find someone else."

She kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

Maybe I will find someone else.

Maybe Sophie.

Definitely Sophie.

**New update coming in a few minutes! Literally, this time, I've already written it and downloaded it to FanFiction. I just need to write an AN. Thanks to my friends who are helping me tonight and with a new HCS chapter tonight!**

**As always,**

**Alexis**


	5. Queen Bee

**Told you I would update in a few minutes! Thanks to my BFFs who helped me! ILYSM**

**Becca POV**

Why am I always the bad guy?

I mean, currently, my best friend just dumped me. I mean literally. She dumped a plate of pancakes on me. Just because I was being mean to the Delaney twins. Whatever their names are. They were making fun of my brother because we were on the British side in the reenactment!

Wait, did I just stick up for _Stewart?!_ Wow, that is low.

And Ashley and Jen aren't _total_ friends, they're more like robots. But they're all I've got.

Emma Hawthorne ruins everything.

First, she makes sure that Zach Norton hates me, and then she makes sure Darcy hates me. The two cutest boys in school, and neither of them have the slightest crush on me! Well, I guess Darcy's just a fangirl love. I don't have a chance with him. No one does. Especially Cassidy, Megan, and definitely not Jess. She's Goat Girl! No boy as cute as Darcy Hawthorne could ever see anything in her. I hope.

And I know I read her journal, and tortured her since fourth grade. But she deserves it!

She's always so superior around me, yet so weak. She knows she's smarter than me, and way better of a writer. Plus, she's got this tight group of friends, and her mother doesn't embarrass her 24/7. Emma embarrasses _herself _24/7. She's got a supportive older brother, and he's popular, too. Stewart is nothing like that. He will never get a girlfriend. Maybe…Emma! Wow. That's hilarious, yet disgusting.

Sometimes, Emma makes me so mad! I mean, I know I am not making the best choices, but did Jess break out bawling like a little baby in Darcy's arms onstage! No. She did cry, but not as loud or noticeable as Emma when I read "Zach Attack".

Cassidy is kind of strange to make fun of, too. It's kind of pointless, instead, because she doesn't react. And I might get hurt one of these days.

Ashley, Jen, and I know it's a sore spot to tease Jess about her mom, but it's irresistible. It's like how you have to itch a healing scab, even if it'll hurt in the end.

I start to cry, but I don't let anyone see. How am I crying about losing Megan? It's her loss, anyway. She's stuck with the Stinkbomb, Goat Girl, and Emma. No nickname needed.

But I know what I need to do. I need to fight back.

I am Becca Chadwick, Queen Bee.

**I'm going to update HCS tonight/morning (since it's past midnight where I live, but at a sleepover you don't sleep). I love you all, you're FABULOUS!**

**As always,**

**Alexis**


End file.
